Blissful Reward
by Amy.E.Pond
Summary: The ending that Rose and the Doctor deserved. Fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Doctor Who.**

**This is my first ever Doctor Who story and I wanted to give Rose and Ten the ending they deserved and didn't get! It's set about a month after the Doctor left Rose and Ten2 in the parallel universe and straight after Ten's regeneration at the end of season 4. I hope you enjoy reading it! Pleases review!**

Blissful Reward

The Doctor's body writhed in agony as the energy of change charged through him. He closed his eyes from the glow and pictured the beautiful, innocent smile of the women he loved. The Doctor was afraid of what he would lose when he changed. Would he still feel that inexplicable tide of love he felt for the seemingly insignificant blonde human? The Doctor had never truly loved another, had never given himself the chance, but with her he just couldn't stop himself.

Rose had changed him, fixed him. She had healed the parts of him that he thought were broken forever. The Doctor had shown Rose the stars and in return Rose had shown him love. And the Doctor had never experienced anything more beautiful. He marvelled in the way it made him feel, so utterly complete when she was by his side and so desperately alone when she was not. Despite the suffering losing her brought, he would never, not for one second regret falling in love with her.

The Doctor cherished his memories of Rose in those last searing moments of his life. Her faced blazed in front of his closed eyelids. And he let her ghost lull him away into a new man.

***

The Doctor lay still with his eyes closed, a wave of confusion flowing through him. The ground beneath him was soft and warm, not like the metal grating of the TARDIS floor. The Doctor felt as though he had woken from a dream, not like he had just regenerated and become another man. With eyes still closed the Doctor reached up and brushed his hands across his face. The same familiar features greeted him. He froze in shock. What had happened? And where was he? Had his body failed to regenerate?

The Doctor lay in the still room, breathing steadily in time to soft rhythmic thudding. He could not figure out where the soft beat was coming from. Then the Doctor's eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. Slowly he reached up and placed a head over his chest. Beneath his hand his heart beat a steady rhythm, but there were not two heart beats chorusing each other. Just one. One singular, human heart beat. The Doctor surveyed the room around him.

The room was painted a soft blue and had one large window that looked out across a wide expansive beach. There was little furniture in the room, just a single bed- which he was sitting on- a care worn wicker chair settled in a corner and a plain pine chest of drawers. The Doctor slowly got out of bed and walked to the chest, he opened each of the four drawers slowly and surveyed their contents. Neatly folded shirts, ties and trousers and when he turned he saw a pinstriped blazer folded over the chair in the corner of the room. He swapped the baggy T-shirt and trousers he had been wearing for a dark blue shirt and trousers and made his way out the room.

***

His bedroom door opened onto a small landing, there were two other rooms. One door was closed, but the other displayed a bathroom. The Doctor ignored the opened door and instead walked to closed one which lay opposite his on the landing. The floor creaked softly beneath his feet as he made his way to the door. He slowly turned the handle and was relieved when the door swung open silently.

He stood frozen in the doorway. The room was bright and painted a soft pink, in the middle of the room was a double bed, the covers strewn back and unmade. This room also had a battered wicker chair and pine chest of drawers, but it felt less bare than the other had. There were clothes laying in a haphazard pile on the chair. Shells of all different shapes and sizes scattered across the top of the chest of drawers.

But that was not what effected the Doctor. As soon as he opened the door he had been hit by the overwhelming sent of her. The Doctor heart pounding turned and leapt down the stairs. He looked around him and surveyed the room around him. He was standing in an open plan living room and kitchen. This part of the house had a warm lived in feel, books billowed out of a towering bookcase, a battered old couch took up centre stage and wide bay window looked out over the sea.

The Doctor walked up to the window and looked out. He stared and stared at the figure pacing along the beach; her blonde hair flowing in the wind. The Doctor tore out the room and raced through the front door. The sand flew beneath his feet and he did not stop running until she stood before him. She did not know he was there, her back faced him as she looked out over the sea. The Doctor; stood in silent wonderment, gazing at what he thought he had lost.

The Doctor reached out and a lay a hand across her shoulder. She jumped startled, then seeing who it was gave him a sad conflicted smile and took his hand.

'Moring. Sleep well?' Rose waited for the Doctor to respond, her face clouding with confusion and concern when he did not.

'Doctor? Are you...are you alright.'

Still the Doctor said nothing, but after a moment's hesitation he reached out placing his hands firmly on each side of her face and kissed her. The Doctor kissed her with every ounce of love he possessed. He kissed her with desperate hunger and relief. He kissed her to show her that he loved her and to make her see that he would never leave her again.

The Doctor pulled away slowly and looked at Rose. Tears shone on her cheeks as she gazed at him. Confusion and sadness swelled in her eyes. The Doctor knew what had happened, knew that it really was him; but Rose did not. She didn't realise that it really was him, her Doctor, not just a copy. Last night she had said goodnight to her copy and this morning she was saying hello to the real thing. But she did not know this.

'Rose. My Rose. It's me and not just part of me, all of me.' The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

'It's completely impossible and improbable I know. But really it is!' Rose stared dumbfounded at the man before her. Then she reached up and kissed the Doctor with passion, need and raw desperation.

The Doctor reached down and caught her hand, he linked their fingers together and gently pulled her along towards the house. He had sacrificed so much in his long and lonely life and know he finally got his blissful reward.

**Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, review and let me know what you think : )!!**

**Axxx**


End file.
